


Chaos Rising

by mandynightfury



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats Bionic Island, Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Bionic Super Humans, Brase, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Morality of Experiments, Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: When secrets are uncovered, with each one more shocking than the last, will Davenport's biggest secret bring Bree and Chase closer together or tear the entire team apart.
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Chase Davenport
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

> Davenport has a hidden experiment stored on his cyberdesk, but unfortunately nothing is a secret when you have the world’s smartest bionic human relaxing in your lab.

**COMING SOON!!!!**

**Chapter one up later this week**

**See you guys then**


	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> Everyone has their secrets, but some are bigger than others, and when it comes to Mr. Davenport some secrets are as big as the budget.

Davenport has a hidden experiment stored on his cyberdesk, but unfortunately nothing is a secret when you have the world’s smartest bionic human relaxing in your lab. Bree and Chase are sitting in the lab with Adam and Leo while Mr. Davenport and Tasha take their baby for a walk in the park. While bored Leo tries to put on some music and asks chase to log in to the cyber desk so he can use the speakers. Chase logs in and while looking for a cord Leo discovers a flash drive in a secret compartment in the desk. He inserts it and the screen comes to life. First Adam, Bree and Chase’s birth certificates pop up. Adam and Brees are nothing out of the ordinary (children of Douglas Davenport) but Chases shows completely different parents and that the Davenport brothers adopted him at 6 months old.


	3. A Bionic Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a peaceful day at the lab leads to a surprise discovery, Adam, Leo, Bree, and Chase, may just learn that some things are better left hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long-awaited first chapter!

It was their first winter break spent back at the lab, the small room that was once three teenagers’ entire world. Adam and Leo had returned back from the island and Bree and Chase had just returned back from their Elite Force mission. With the mission being a success and having prevented mass destruction, along with Leo and Adam successfully teaching an entire semester, Mr. Davenport had decided that the bionic teens had all earned a break so he called them all home to spend Christmas together and with their new little sister. After having been home for three days the lab had already left the four teens bored, so when Tasha and Mr. Davenport decided to take Naomi to the park, Adam, Leo, Bree and Chase decided to have a little fun.

“Bet you can’t catch this one!” shouted Adam hurling a bowling ball above Leo’s head, narrowly missing Bree and Chase as it flew past Davenport’s cyberdesk, and over Leo’s head before crashing into the wall.

“Hey, dumb and dumber, watch it” snapped Bree, filing her nails, her feet up on the desk.

“Chill out speedy. Yo, Chase, crank up the tunes!” called Leo jogging over to the pair.

“Leo, I’m not an MP3 player!” whined Chase, with mock frustration before revealing the USB drive embedded in his finger and plugging it into the monitor.

“All right, let’s see what we’ve got on here. Let’s see, beach photos, Karaoke night, ah….calendar photoshoot!” cried Leo, covering his eyes, and slamming his arm on the desk. The force of his bionic arm colliding with the desk caused a small dent in the frame, but surprisingly something small inside the desk rattled.

“Wait, what was that?” questioned Bree, causing Adam to walk over to see what his siblings were so interested in.

“Leo, what did you break this time?” groaned Chase, running his hand through his hair.

“No clue...but let’s find out,” smirked Leo bending down to see what came loose. “Hey guys, there’s a secret compartment in here, and there’s something inside!” cried Leo as he removed a small flashdrive from the now mangled compartment.

“Finally, something interesting!” cried Adam, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Wonder what’s on it?” muttered Chase, inspecting the small flashdrive.

“Let’s find out!” said Leo, snatching the flashdrive back from Chase and plugging it into the monitor.

“Leo wait, we don’t know what’s on it! What if it’s a virus?” cried Chase, his warnings falling on deaf ears as the monitor goes dark before a strange logo appears on the screen.

“Like I said, virus,” chimed Chase, not even bother to hide the smugness in his voice.

“Hello Donald Davenport, please enter the access code,” said the computer, startling the teens.

“Chase, think you can get in?” asked Bree, knowing that Chase easily could if he put his mind to it.

“Oh course I can!” scoffed Chase, immediately setting to the task. Moments later the monitor dinged again.

“Acess Granted,”.

“Whoa, how’d you get in so fast?” asked Leo, genuinely shocked by his stepbrother’s intelligence.

“It was easy, I didn’t even need to use my hacking skills, the code was ‘SmartestManAlive’,” chuckled Chase as his siblings all rolled their eyes.

“Of course it was,” muttered Bree.

Files began to fill the screen, before all closing, revealing only a single folder titled “Project Letterman”. The siblings all look at each other, concerned what Davenport was hiding, but after a brief pause, they click on the file. Inside are several files and blueprints for their original bionic chips for “Subjects A, B, and C”. Beside these files sits more folders, each titled “Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C” respectively, dated from 10 years ago.

“They’re about us!” gasps Bree.

“Guys...look…” whispers Leo, pointing an accusing finger at the screen.

The teens’ expressions turn from shock to horror, sitting beside their three folders rests a fourth.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has their secrets, but some are bigger than others, and when it comes to Mr. Davenport some secrets are as big as the budget.


End file.
